falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Action Points Points that allow your character to perform a few advantageous moves per day.(3+LK) + (1 per level) Action Points, or AP, are your ability to perform amazing feats. During Combat, a character has a few options for what they can do with by spending AP * 1 AP - Called Shot - Target a specific body part in an attempt to cripple the opponent. * 1 AP - +1 Bonus to attack roll (must declared before the roll) * 1 AP Re-Roll the odd-die-out in a double * 1 AP Re-Roll a triple, getting a bonus based on the good dice. * 5 AP - Re-roll the attack. A character, after failing a Combat Roll, can re-roll ONCE. Bleedout, Bloodied & Unconsciousness When a character hits zero HP, they fall to the ground and begin to "Bleed Out", at -10 HP they fall "Unconscious", and finally at -20 HP the player dies. Bleedout At 0 HP or less a player falls to the ground and begins to Bleed Out, taking 1 Damage per round (DR does not apply to this) and considered Bloodied. If Unconscious, they still take bleeding damage, but cannot perform any action. Only First Aid, or specific healing items can save a player from bleed out. On the bright side though, foes typically wont attack a bleeding out foe as long they *appear* dead and their friends are still up and in combat. Bloodied As long as a player has zero or less HP they are considered Bloodied. Bloodied players are limited to the action phase, can only move by crawling 1 SQ a round (unless they have a crippled leg) and all skills are considered halved. Raising HP above 0 stops the player from being bloodied. Unconsciousness When a player's HP falls to -10 or less they are considered unconscious. No actions may be taken, and if they are in bleed out then they continue to take damage from this. Only by raising a player's HP back up to 1 will a person be able to regain consciousness. Called Shots Choose to attack a specific body part at a penalty. If the damage dealt is at least 20% of the opponent’s max health, the limb is crippled. Limbs: Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, Right Leg, Head, Torso, Groin. Costs 1 AP. Called shots are an important part of combat. They allow characters to inflict devastating status penalties. A talented combatant can break limbs, cause internal bleeding, and even blind opponents. The difficulty of a called shot is directly proportional to the size of the body part being targeted. All body types have body parts have penalties to hit based on the size of individual limbs. To hit the target, penalties are applied as though the target is actually the size of the limb. A failed attack is still assumed to miss entirely. Carry Weight How many pounds in equipment a character can carry. (+ 10 * 10) lbs A character can comfortably carry up to this amount of equipment. A character can hold up to double this amount, but moves at half speed and suffers a -2 penalty to all Skills. Counter Your player's count does not particularly DO anything, though it does allow you to keep track of a statistic you want to remember and boast about, such as kills of a monster type, number of nuka cola consumed, or number of times having had sex. Critical Hits Critical hits, or Crits, are a chance to do double damage on successful attacks. 5% + LK = Base Crit Chance A Critical Hit is a particularly well aimed or lucky attack that deals double damage (or more!) to an opponent. Each successful Attack from a weapon has a chance to deal a critical hit (but only 1 per burst) NOTE: Critical hits only apply to the first shot in a burst! the rest of the shots deal damage normally. To roll for a Critical Hit, a Player takes how much their Attack Roll surpassed the Opponent’s Defense by and adds this to their Critical Hit Chance. A player then rolls a d% and adds this to the result of this roll to try and beat 100. A character's Crit Chance (Critical Hit Chance) is 5% + (Luck). This number, for the most part, stays the same on a character sheet until the player gains abilities or equipment that change this. All the damage dealt from a critical hit count as one single strike for the purpose of overcoming DT. Different weapons, ammo's and perks can modify a character's Crit Chance and Crit Damage. Critical Multiplier Extra Damage rolls on critical hits. Some weapons, such as the .22 LR pistol, deal even more damage on critical hits. The number of extra times a Character rolls again for damage is called a Crit Multiplier. All weapons, unless listed otherwise, have a Crit Multiplier of 1. This means that they get an extra 1 bonus damage roll. If a Crit multiplier for a weapon is higher, they simply roll again by that number. These multipliers DO NOT MULTIPLY EACH OTHER, they represent how many times the additional damage happens. Critical Failure Chance for a weapon to jam and get damaged. Just as there is a chance to get a critical success in an attack, there is also a chance to critically fail. Should you roll a 1 or less on an Attack roll (Before any modifiers are applied), your attack will consider to have automatically missed, your weapon will jam and become damaged. (With Melee fails, your weapon wont jam, but both the weapon AND YOU take 1 damage for fouling up) When a gun is jammed, it takes an unload action to clear the chamber or clean a contact before being usable again. Crits: Sneak Attack Criticals Automatic Critical Hits that deal double damage. Performed on unaware opponents. When an undetected character successfully attacks an opponent (or attacks an opponent who is prone regardless of detection) then they automatically deal a Sneak Attack Critical. A sneak attack critical functions exactly the same as a regular critical hit except for two factors: * There is no rolling chance for the critical hit. It is automatic successful, assuming the attack connected. * After all the damage for the crit is rolled, this total is then DOUBLED. Sneak Attacks can be hard to pull off, but deal insane amounts of damage. Players who sneak and scout ahead can get the drop on opponents and potentially finish them off with one fast, brutal strike. Damage Reduction Damage Reduction (DR) is a defensive stat that directly reduces the amount of Damage taken by a 1-for-1 basis. For Example: If a players has DR 2, then taking 8 damage would be reduced to 6 HP lost. There are 3 types of Damage and DR: Regular, Concussive and Energy. Regular Damage is dealt by most types of weapons, such a melee attacks or firearms, but Concussive and Energy Damage is dealt from more specific sources. * Concussive Damage (Conc.) is caused from explosions and small bits of shrapnel. It deals a large amount of Damage across a large area. It is typically caused by grenades and shotguns. * Energy Damage is caused by energy weapons and fire. Energy Damage cuts through enemy DR. Lasers, plasma weapons and flame throwers all cause Energy Damage. All forms of Damage are reduced by Regular DR, and Energy and Concussive DR apply only to their respective damage types. Defense This is the difficulty to hit or be hit by an attack (AG + 10 = Defense) An attack must SURPASS this number to hit a target. This statistic is affected by Agility, armor, cover, perks, race and many other modifiers. All races, no matter what, have a Target Class bonus of 10. Some races that are large (such as super mutants) or Small (Dwarves) also have their Defense modified. First Aid Five Successful Medic 20 Checks to end bleedout. To stop Bleed Out a medic must administer First Aid to a patient. First Aid requires five successful Medic 20 checks. Each check that passes keeps the patient from losing health and brings them a bit closer to becoming Stable. The successful checks need not be in order, continuous or even by the same Medic, the patient simply needs to have been treated successfully for 5 rounds. Once treated the patient is Stable (not Bleeding Out) but still Bloodied. Certain objects can drastically benefit First aid, but are exhausted upon stabilization. When using Stimpacks for First Aid grants a +5 to Medic and a successful check instantly stabilize the patient and heals them to 1d10 HP, a failed check results in the patient not bleeding out for that round, but wasting the Stim. Using healing powder grants a +10 Medic bonus to First Aid. A First Aid Kit grants a +5 bonus to Medic when performing First Aid. Without any of these items, a Medic cannot perform first aid on them selves. Healing Rate The rate at which your character heals HP and Radiation per Rest.(EN + 6) Your healing rate is how fast lost HP is recovered and the rate at which a player deals with radiation. If you have taken damage or radiation, you will get a number of points back at the end of each day equal to your healing rate after resting for six hours. Therefore, in a day where the character spends 12 hours active and 12 hours recovering, he or she will regain (2 * healing rate) HP and loose that same amount of radiation. In no case can healing rate allow you to get more current hit points than your maximum number of hit points or drop radiation to a negative level. Hit Points Hit points represent a character's ability to withstand physical punishment before dying. 30 + EN + ST, Each Subsequent Level: 6 + EN When a character reaches zero hit points, he or she falls into "Bleed-out" and will lose 1 HP per round till they are stabilized using first aid or they reach -10 HP, at which point they will fall unconscious and keep bleeding till they reach -20 HP, at which point they die. A character bleeding out can only participate in the action phase, all skill checks (including combat) are halved, and are limited to 1 SQ movement (unless they have a broken leg). Should they receive first aid they are considered Stabilized, and will no longer bleed-out, though all other effects still apply. Hunger and Thirst Eat and drink this amount each day or suffer penalties. Each character has an amount of hunger (HNG) and thirst (H2O), that must be sated to stay alive and nourished. Larger, bulkier characters typically take more nourishment to keep going than smaller, more wiry ones. How much food it takes to keep a character alive is determined by four factors: Racial hunger base, END and STR representing additional bulk and size, and AGL to conserve energy. If a character does not consume their HNG and H2O level in that day, the next day they will receive a penalty to their stats. All races are different and better or worse at surviving out in the wastes. After hunger is calculated, multiply the result by the racial modifier to determine how much more or less food they need. All races have a base hunger of 15 which is modified by stats. *Ghouls, being leaner, metabolically hardier and more self-sustaining, need less food to stay alive than the average human. 75% Hunger *Super Mutants, hulking and muscular, require more food due to their large size. 150% Hunger With great power comes great metabolic responsibility. The stronger and hardier you are, the more food you need to keep going. Both Endurance and Strength increase your Hunger Requirements. Your total HNG should be calculated like this: Thirst is simply a player's Thirst (H2O) is simply their HNG level plus 20. Example: Here is an example of how to calculate a character's HNG: *Ted of the Wilds has END 2, STR 1, and AGL 1 *Ted is Human, so his base HNG modifier is +15 *END 2 and STR 1 = +3 HNG, so thats 15 + 3 = 18 *AGL 1 = -1 HNG, so thats 18 - 1 = 17 *Ted must eat 17 HNG worth of food every day or get hunger pains (and penalties). Perks and Lesser Perks Perks are unique abilities gained based on your character's skills and abilities. Every character begins at level 0 with 1 Perk, and 1 Lesser Perk. You gain a new perk to allocate every time you gain a level, and a lesser perk every other (even) level. Perks can purchase any 1 perk that you qualify for, be it a perk or lesser perk. Lesser perks can ONLY buy lesser perks. The very first perk that the player chooses at level 0 can ignore any prerequisite. Lesser perks, and every other perk thereafter must meet the requirements to be obtained.To see the list of perks, look HERE Phases Combat in Fallout PnP is in turns divided into three distinct phases: the Movement Phase, the Charge Phase, and the Combat Phase. When all three phases have been completed, a new turn begins. All characters will resolve their movement actions before any are allowed to charge (if able) and all characters will resolve their charge action before they are allowed to take their combat action. This style of combat may seem strange, but it provides the capability for interesting tactical choices and events. When all Phases in a Turn have been completed, the order of Initiative is reversed. This means that the Character who just went last in the Combat Phase now goes first in the Movement Phase, and all others follow suit. The order of Initiative is reversed at the end of every turn. RAD Resistance Percentage of Radiation ignored each time a character is exposed.(En x 2) + Racial Bonus = RAD resistance% The rules on Radiation can be found on This Page, but here are the Base Racial RAD Resistances for character creation. *Humans have a 10% bonus to RAD resistance *Ghouls have a bonus of 20% to RAD resistance. *Super Mutants have a bonus of 25% to RAD resistance. Use the following equation to determine your RAD resistance based on Endurance Radiation Poisoning The minimum and maximum distance a gun is fired from without incurring a penalty. Radiation Poisoning: Non-Ghouls Each person has a limit to how many Rads they can have in their system. For every 100 rads in a player's body a progressively worse penalty is applied due to Radiation Sickness. But should the Rads go unchecked and reach 500 then they will begin to suffer from steady organ failure and die within the next 4d6 hours unless their rads can be dropped below 500. NOTE: Ghouls handle Rads differently then other Races, see Radiation Poisoning: Ghouls below for information Radiation Poisoning: Ghouls Ghouls Handle Radiation rather differently than other races. Because of their natural ability to expel Rads from their system and huge resistances, a Ghoul is able to go places, eat things, and generally handle amounts of Rads that would kill an average Human. While not technically fatal, Rads will cause Ghouls to lose their minds due to mild cognitive deterioration if they are exposed to massive radiation for long periods of time. If a Ghoul's INT ever falls below -10 then they turn feral and become aggressive to all Non-Ghouls until their INT can be raised by reducing Rad penalties. Rate of Fire Rate of Fire (RoF) is the number of times a weapon fires in a Combat Action. When attacking with a weapon with a RoF higher than 1, all the attacks share a single dice roll for the purpose of hitting. However, more shots means diminishing accuracy. The second shot in a burst suffers a -2 penalty and every round thereafter suffers a -4 penalty, or a 0/-2/-4 burst. Example: A gun that has 6 RoF would fire off six rounds in the action, trying to hit a foe with a Defense of 18. The player has a Firearms skill of 15 and rolls a 5, totaling 20. Resulting in a 20/18/16 burst, meaning the first and second round made their mark, and every round thereafter missed. Range The minimum and maximum distance a gun is fired from without incurring a penalty. Without any type of sights or scopes, by default, all pistols have a minimum range of 2 squares and rifles a minimum range of 3 squares. Maximum range is determined by the weapon in question. Attacks that are under the Min Range of a weapon suffer a -4 penalty to hit. Attacks that are beyond Max Range suffer a -1 penalty to hit for each square (5ft) beyond. Thrown weapons, such as grenade launchers, bows or dynamite cannot be thrown beyond double their Maximum Range. Reloading & Magazines A reload is a movement action in which the player loads or unloads a gun. Internal Mags reload faster than Clip Magazines. All Firearms and Energy weapons require ammunition, which is held in the weapon's Magazine. There are two types of magazines in Fallout PnP: Clip Mags and Internal Mags Clip Mags are small metal boxes of ammo which are loaded into the gun. Clip Mags have the advantage of reloading the weapon's maximum amount all at once, but reload slower as the player must spend a Reload Action removing the clip then another Reload Action feeding in a new clip. Players must also physically have a new clip ready to load. Internal Mags are integrated spaces for ammunition in the weapon, such as a revolver or pump shotgun. Internal Mags are advantageous as a player can immediately load them without having to remove a clip first, however a player can only add 2 rounds to the weapon per Reload Action. During a reload, players are considered to have kept clips they have unloaded, and can keep casings from spent rounds. Size Some creatures are more difficult or easier to hit then others due to their size. The bigger or smaller a target is, the more it's defense stat is affected. Size *Large, -2 Defense: a Super Mutant or radscorpion *Full: A human *Small, +2 Defense: a dog or mole-rat, a human torso or leg *Tiny, +4 Defense: a cat, a bloat fly or rad roach, a human arm *Minute +6 Defense: a soccer-ball, a tin-can or cigarette, a human head. Speed Speed is how many squares a character can travel when performing a move action. 4 Squares by default. A square is considered to be 5 ft/sq. Starvation and Dehydration If your character fails to eat or drink enough to meet his or her HNG or H2O these are what will occur: Starvation Dehydration Throwing Range The max distance an object can be thrown before penalties apply. Thrown weapons cannot be thrown beyond double this range. (ST + 6) Traits Traits are personality quirks that affect your players stats in special ways. They are all double edged swords, granting bonuses, but always inuring a penalty. A player, upon creation, can take zero, one, or two traits. Traits are listed on HERE.